3 a m
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Ini masih pukul tiga dini hari. [kookv]


**"3 a.m** **"**

 **Disclaimer :** _as always,_ tokoh bukan milik saya.

 **Warning :** well, ya, ini kookv 8") /ngeng. Dan alurnya agak loncat-loncat.

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini masih pukul tiga dini hari.

Lampu kamarnya gelap, nyaris tersentuh bayang-bayang cahaya luar, merembes di antara selipan gorden tipis saat Taehyung terjaga dan kantuknya lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia menghitung detik dalam pikirannya secara tak sadar. _Satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua..._ _tiga_ , sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Menebak dentang bel dalam benak apakah ia bermimpi, atau mungkin meraih realita.

 **.**

Suatu kali, Jungkook pernah menemukannya dalam situasi yang sama. Barangkali Jungkook terlalu peka untuknya, yang dengan senang hati ikut membuka mata dan memastikan keadaan Taehyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan, tanya Jungkook klise, namun menenangkan. Dan Taehyung rasa itu cukup untuk menariknya kembali ke alam bawah sadar.

Atau barangkali Taehyung sendiri yang membangunkan Jungkook tanpa sadar. Detik ketika ia membuka mata dalam satu kali kerjapan cepat, menarik ujung kaus pemuda di sampingnya, lantas meraup napas sebanyak mungkin. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, panas dan kering.

Jungkook terbangun beberapa detik kemudian, terperanjat dan menatapnya cemas. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, bisiknya halus. Kau aman Taehyung, kau aman. Itu hanya mimpi buruk, jangan dipikirkan.

Konyol, memang. Namun Taehyung kembali terlelap selang beberapa menit, di antara dua lengan yang mengungkung tubuhnya dengan hangat.

Jam tiga dini hari adalah waktu biologisnya yang hancur.

Kim Taehyung akan terbangun tanpa sadar, tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa keadaan yang pasti.

Dan Jungkook terbiasa akan hal itu.

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung kembali membuka mata lalu menoleh pelan, ia mendapati sisi kanannya kosong. Tak ada bekas garis-garis sprei yang berantakan, tak ada pula kehangatan yang tertinggal. Dingin dan nihil. Tak ada Jungkook di sana.

Sebuah jam beker berdiri bisu di atas nakas. Dua ujung jarumnya menunjuk di angka yang berbeda. Tiga dan dua belas; pukul tiga dini hari.

"... Jungkook," Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sesak. Dadanya begitu sesak. "Jeon... Jungkook."

" _... hyung_ ,"

 _Tidak, tidak, ini salah._ Sial, matanya mulai terasa panas. Taehyung membekap mulut dengan susah payah, satu tangan gemetar tanpa sebab, tubuh refleks bergelung pada arah berlawanan; ia berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengusir dingin yang menyerap. Ada yang jatuh, setitik saja, basah dan mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya.

"Jung... kook,"

" _Tae. Taehyung._ "

"Jangan..." Runtuh sudah. "Jangan Jungkook..."

 **.**

"Taehyung!"

 _Suara Jungkook. Suara Jungkook._

"Taehyung! Buka matamu, astaga!"

Taehyung tersentak keras, seseorang meraih bahunya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia meringis ngilu, merasakan bagaimana kelopak matanya terbuka dengan perlahan. Awalnya blur, berbayang, berputar, sebelum ia menemukan biru dongker yang terbentang bersama kerlap-kerlip cahaya kecilnya. Bersama satu figur familiar yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah bentuknya nyata atau tidak.

Namun, perlu sekiranya enam puluh detik ia mengumpulkan kesadaran, Taehyung mengerjap tegas.

"Jungkook?"

Napas dihembus lega. "Ya, ini aku, Jeon Jungkook. Kekasihmu. Kau sadar sepenuhnya, kan?" Pemuda tinggi itu sengaja menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Taehyung.

"Aku sadar, oke?"

"Kebiasaan, kau tidur sambil berjalan, Tae. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga mengigau sambil tertidur, lalu berjalan— _well,_ sama saja. Dan ini _rooftop_ , Taehyung sayang. _Rooftop!_ " Suaranya meninggi. "Bersyukurlah kau tidak terjatuh di tangga tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh? Atau lebih parahnya, melompat dari sini dan—oh, _geez!_ " ucapannya tidak tuntas. Jungkook sengaja berhenti hanya untuk membingkai kedua pipi Taehyung, membenturkan dahi satu salam lain, lantas meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di kening pemuda itu.

"Jung—"

"Ya Tuhan, aku mulai gila."

Taehyung menarik diri. "Maaf, lagi-lagi aku—"

"Tidak, tidak," Jungkook menggeleng. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk, jangan dipikirkan." Kecupan kecil di antara lipatan kelopak mata. "Jam tidur biologismu benar-benar buruk."

Nadanya tidak melucu, termasuk bagaimana topiknya. Tetapi Taehyung tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kecil, juga renyah.

"Itu tidak lucu, Tae. Besok pagi kita harus menemui Seokjin-hyung,"

Taehyung mendengus.

"Dan aku serius."

Jungkook tak menerima protes, dan Taehyung tak memaksa untuk mendengar. Ia menurut saja ketika akhirnya Jungkook memapah langkahnya menuruni anak tangga, berkata kalau di luar dingin dan aku tidak sempat membawa mantel saat kau tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Taehyung bertanya apakah ujung jarum jam menunjuk di angka yang sama lagi, namun yang ditanya sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Jangan retoris, dengus Jungkook, kau pastikan saja sendiri nanti di bawah. Meski Taehyung sendiri tahu hal itu tidak dibutuhkan.

Ini masih pukul tiga dini hari.

Taehyung yakin ia tidak sepenuhnya berdelusi.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** err, yah, sebenernya jam tidur saya yang hancur/meh. Makasih udah bacaaa XDD


End file.
